Your Guardian Angel
by LoveBug303
Summary: Pairing:Spinner/Ellie. Ellie and Spinner are still in high school. Jimmy and the gang still ignores Spinner, Ellie's mom drinks and abuses ellie, will they be able to overcome and help each other, and maybe find love during the process?


**Hey guys/girls, this is my FIRST Spinner/Ellie pairing fan fiction. This couple I always thought since the beginning would be cute together, and since they won't be together in the show any time soon, I will make a fanfic about it. This is called "Your Guardian Angel" Based on the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus song, and its set when they're in Highschool. I do not own degrassi.**

**__________________________________________________________________**

Ellie looked at her grimaced reflection in the mirror, sweat rolling down her forehead and her braids becoming undone. She dropped her sharp utensil in the sink making a light sound as it fell.

She finally glanced down at her now bleeding arm.

She cut rather deep tonight, her mom having another bottle of vodka sending her to beat Ellie in ways Ellie never thought would even happen. 

A tear rolled down Ellie's cheek as she wiped it away clenching her wrist with a paper towel to stop the bleeding.

She winced at the sudden contact of the paper towel to her weak skin.

"Damnit." She cursed under her breath.

She suddenly heard footsteps come up and her mom making hurling sounds.

Ellie quickly gathered her things and ran out her mom quickly running it a bit after.

Ellie ran into her room and shut her door sliding her back down on it tears rolling down her swollen cheek from her mother.

She looked at the clock seeing it was 12:00am she crawled into bed still wincing at the pain in her arm.

She fell asleep quickly to be awoken at 6:00 am.

"Damnit it all to hell." She cursed getting up out of bed and rubbing her eyes full of sleep.

She kept her hair down today and brushed it waving it a bit at the ends. Pulled a long sleeve shirt over her head and some jeans.

She swiped on some black eyeliner and black smoky eye shadow along with a swipe of lip gloss.

She ran downstairs seeing her mom groaning from a hang over.

She grabbed her book bag and walked outside.

She walked down the sidewalk and made it too Ashley's house to walk with her.

Knocking swiftly on the door awaiting Ashley to greet her.

Ashley's mom answered.

"Ellie? What are you doing here its 8 am." Mrs. Kerwin said confused.

"8am! My clock said 6!" Ellie said startled.

"Must of forget to set you clock forward a hour Ellie.." Mrs. Kerwin replied.

"Did Ashley already leave?" Ellie asked nervous.

"Yeah, she left about a hour or so ago." Mrs. Kerwin said.

"Thanks Mrs. Kerwin." Ellie said now running to school.

She ran into the doors of her school and walked up to the office desk.

"Late slip please." Ellie said trying to be sweet.

The secretary looked at Ellie and took out a late slip.

"This is a warning Ellie, don't be late again." She said before handing Ellie the slip.

"No problem." Ellie said taking the slip and running to class.

"No running in the halls!" Ellie heard the secretary yell.

Ellie slowed her pace annoyed by now.

She walked into her first period class as everyone stared at her.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Kwan, totally forget to set my clock forward a hour." Ellie said sarcastically.

"It's fine Eleanor, Just try not to be late again." Ms. Kwan said signing Ellie's Late slip and Ellie went to take her seat by Spinner, where she was assigned after talking to Ashley too much.

She hated sitting by Spinner, he always called her childish names like 'Vampire Girl'

'Goth' It was rather pathetic in Ellie's Point of view. Though just for laughs Ellie threw back names like 'Stinky Boy' or 'Boy who needs a shower' Which made her giggle when she needed it.

Her and Spinner hated each other, everyone saw their hatred for each other.

"Vampire decided to show? Aren't Vampires supposed to stay out of sunlight?" Spinner commented as Ellie sat down.

"Ha ha Spinner, that's like what the 20th time you've used that insult?, Think of some new one's buddy." Ellie said sarcastically.

"Better than 'stinky boy'" Spinner commented sarcastically.

"When it comes to your comebacks, stinky boy is way better." Ellie said laughing a bit and hiding behind her book as Ms. Kwan talked about some boring novel no one probably read besides Ashley.

Spinner laughed a bit, which gave Ellie a glance at his tongue ring.

"And you're staring at my tongue why?" Spinner asked confused.

"Oh sorry, I just saw the AFI logo on your tongue ring, you like AFI?" Ellie responded surprised.

"Yeah, what kind of music did you think I liked? Hannah Montana?" Spinner asked laughing sarcastically.

"That was one of the options…AFI is actually playing here in a few weeks, are you going?" Ellie asked chuckling a little.

"Nope, Didn't have the cash, you?" Spinner asked.

"No, same reason, plus no ride." Ellie sighed.

"Are we actually having a conversation that doesn't involve making fun of each other?" Spinner suddenly asked.

"Wow, Yeah I think we are, surprising huh?" Ellie said surprised that they actually were having a decent conversation.

Spinner smiled at Ellie then quickly looked away.

"Yeah." Spinner replied.

"Spinner, Ellie don't make me move you two as well, to the office that is." Ms. Kwan said suddenly keeping Spinner and Ellie out of their gazes.

"Sorry Ms. Kwan." They both said in unicen then looking back at each other and laughing a bit.


End file.
